Red Ribbon
by EverythingFan89
Summary: A new recruit arrives at the Institute, meshing easily with Kurt and others despite keeping his past and his defenses tightly bound to himself. This is a complete work in progress, not sure where it will go or if it will continue. If you enjoy reading it, acknowledging that in a review would be appreciated all the same.
1. Chapter 1

**More of an explanation of this: I don't have much plans for this story. This is more of personal piece for me, written awhile ago. I found it while organizing my files and enjoyed it though, reading it back, so I thought I would upload it. ********That being said, this is set somewhere in Season 2 I think. **I believe that's it. For anyone about to read, I hope you enjoy. 

Kurt started. He'd just seen a new recruit of the xmen going to speak with the Proffessor. This one looked different, a lot less lively than Boom Boom or Bobby or Julie. Poofing away instead of blinking to break the stare, he went outside.

"I understand your hesitance to join us, but please understand me when I say to you that nothing like that will happen here while you are at the Institute," the professor said, the teenager walking beside him as stoic and as a the blackened bark of a strong young tree that had just been burnt. His footfalls were decisive, but they were hollow, speaking of his wish to turn his feet and make them say good bye to this new place away from everything he had known. His hand clung to the strap of his bag with the confidence an athlete showed after losing a race despite giving it everything he had. His expression differed. His eyes did not brim with the reassuring notion of coming back to fight another fight, run another race, vault over another obstacle. They were dark eyes, brown, light in them shaded.

"This will be your room. I think you'll find everything you need inside. Please, make yourself at home and feel free to do as you like." The young mutant went a few steps into the room, his eyes fixed on some far off place, soaring off the balcony and rushing over the tree tops. "Thank you." The silent hum of wheels on carpet signaled. He was alone.

"Hey, Professor! I heard we got a new student!" Kitty exclaimed, Kurt with her. "Yeah, where is he?"

"Yes. He's just getting things organized in his room. I'm sure he'll be done in a few moments."

"He is staying in a single room?" Kurt asked, trying to think of who had requested a room mate.

"For the time being, yes. At his own request."

"C'mon Kurt, let's go!" The two went off down the hall, the Proffessor lingering a moment longer. They were two of the most energetic attendants at the institute. Hopefully the young man would be a little bit more responsive to them.

"Oh, nope, this is Bobby's room," Kitty saw the mirror extended with a sheet of frozen sheen and several forgotten puddles on the floor. She closed the door as Kurt ran to the next room and checked, seeing it was empty. "Not here either." Closing the door, he checked the next one, Kitty soon beside him. There was a bag on the bed, and someone leaning on the balcony.

The muffled sound of a void being opened and closed phased out as Nightcrawler appeared on the left of the balcony.

"Hey! Welcome to the Institute! My name's Kurt!" He extended a hand, the other guy, having gotten off of his elbows, stood up straight, eyeing the new arrival without a flicker of curiosity nor a flinch of surprise. "Nice to meet you," was all he replied, reaching out to shake his hand. He felt the fur and his fingers tensed only for the time it takes to respond to something you perceive as normal but are surprised to find in your grasp. "Thanks," Kurt was relieved appearing in front of the new guy and introducing himself had gone well. "What is your name?"

"Riven."

"Cool name," Kitty came up behind them, Riven not seeming curious at her appearance either. "I'm Kitty," extending her hand, Riven's went through it. Chuckling, she solidified it and shook eagerly. "C'mon, we'll introduce you to everyone," she enthused, Kurt nodding. Riven seemed to give a look that was not discouraging nor encouraging the action. "I need to finish unpacking," the boy said, striding back into the room, every step swallowed by the absence of light in front of his body.

"Oh, yeah. Did you pack enough?" Kitty asked, Riven unzipping the bag and drawing out clothes, barely touching any of them. Most were dark in color, and as they began to cover the bed like the dying leaves that were starting to cover the sidewalks as the days grew shorter and the nights grew longer, it became apparent that most were long sleeved, and a plethora of jackets were also in side along with pants and scarves.

"I can help if you want," Kurt offered, Riven glancing at him and shaking his head.

"No, that's alright, thank you," he hesitated, or seemed to, a thought flickering across his eyes as movement flickered in his wrists, a skilled master itching to use his craft and remembering his stage was not set. Flicking his hand down, his fingers spread gently and lifted all of the clothes into the air, the articles placing themselves in the dresser at his behest. He lowered his hands, rubbing the back of his neck after everything had been put away.

"Are you a telepath like Jean?" Kitty asked. The movements seemed slightly different. Riven moved with more finesse and control when using his powers than Jean did. It was surprising. Kurt had been struck speechless. The new recruit shook his head. "No, it's...I have control over textiles."

"What, like, all kinds of cloth?"

"I would never want to get on your bad side!" Kurt joked, mirroring Riven's more expectant grin with a genuine one. "Hm." He raised his hand again, the jacket he had been wearing coming off of the balcony and slipping onto him as he outstretched his arm, the second resewing itself.

"What else can you do?" Kitty asked, finding this guy was getting kind of cute. He was quiet but he definitely wasn't shy. His thick auburn hair was in a low ponytail that reached his shoulders, his bangs framing his face without anything pinning them back, a strand of hair falling somewhat messily between his brows.

He glanced at her, another thought seeming to cross his mind, like an old barrier still being erected after its use had run its course. "Uh, sorry?" Kitty tried to apologize, suddenly getting kind of nervous.

"No, you're fine..." Riven assured her, glancing away and back out to the spot vast distances away from Bayville. Kurt fiddled with his image inducer, the blue hair spreading all over his body along with a tail growing from the bottom of his spine. The new recruit glanced at the sight, remembering.

"It's cool if you don't want to tell us, I mean, it's not like we're in the danger room or anything," Kitty pulled back her inquiry. Riven nodded, pocketing his hands. "C'mon, you gotta meet Jean!"

"And Scott! They are probably together."

"Yeah, it took them long enough!"

Kurt chuckled, Riven following them out of his new room.

"It's nice to meet you, welcome to the institute." Jean greeted Riven like a rose, beautifully open and warm. "Where did you live before coming here to Bayville?" Scott asked him.

"I've moved around a lot."

"Anywhere interesting?"

Riven nodded, "A good number of places."

Scott glanced at Kurt, who just shrugged. Jean and Kitty took Riven over to meet Amara and Julie, who had stopped studying after seeing someone new standing in the mansion. "So, what's the new guy seem like?" Scott asked Kurt's opinion, not able to have gotten to know him much in the past couple of minutes.

"He seems like a good person, nice, but he's been pretty vague and private about his powers and what he did before coming here."

"That's too bad, it makes sense though – others probably weren't too accepting of him wherever he came from," Scott shook his head, the ignorance of people still coming to bite them all. Kurt nodded, having been considering that was the case himself. Scott's remark seemed to confirm it.

"Oh come on, I'll show you mine if you want!" Jubilee pressed, a spark of energy appearing in her open palm. Riven watched it politely but his pupils dilated at the light, eyes not widening at the sight.

"Kitty said you're a telepath too," Jean mentioned to him, inquiry in her tone. Riven shrugged, tucking that away. "I can only move textiles," he specified, glancing around the room. With everything in it, he probably could have passed himself off a full-fledged telekinetic. "Like those curtains?" Amara asked.

Turning his attention to them, they soon blew out as if caught in a breeze, Riven's jacket lifting from his toned frame in the same manner. He took a step back as Kurt poofed in front of him, Jean noticing he seemed to get used to things pretty fast, not reacting to his sudden apparition anymore than she did. "Hey, do you think you could untie his knot?" Kurt asked, holding up a shirt. "Rogue'll be mad if I bring it back like this." Riven took the purple strip in his hand and looked at it. The knot undid itself, pulled by the delicate hands of a weaver and smoothed to the texture of a silk veil not yet soiled by the world. Kurt's face lit up, Kurt looking into Riven's as he took it back. "Thanks!" He disappeared again. The girls started to giggle. "Now we know who to go to if we need our shoes untied."

"If I could have everyone's attention please. For those of you who did not meet him earlier, I'd like to introduce you all to someone. This is Riven Anselm. He is a new student who will be joining us here at the Institute."

After the dinner Riven had had a lot of new faces and a lot of questions, each encounter leaving him the greater gatherer of information. Now he was looking around the mansion, having made some excuse to get out of everyone's sight.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" A rough, masculine voice questioned him from behind. He turned calmly to address the owner, having an idea as to who it was. "I was just looking around."

"You must be the new recruit I was talking with the Professor about. We'll have to see what you've got before you can do much around here. Name's Logan."

"Nice to meet you. Riven."

"Guess you've met everyone else around here."

"Just about."

"Hm?"

"...Ororo and McCoy, your two collegues, I haven't met them."

"Hn, would have thought they'd have introduced themselves by now. McCoy is probably helping the Professor with something, Storm is probably up in her green house. I can take you up there if you want, sure she'd like to talk with you."

"..."

"...You got a problem?"

Riven shook his head, turning to face Logan and following him through the manner.

"Oh, and don't get too used to this, I'm not a guide here." Riven, his eyes roaming as if he only had one time to take it all in, shook his head. It seemed apparent he wouldn't need one. Narrowing his eyes, the man wondered what this kid's story was. From what he'd heard from the Professor, it was a pretty interesting one.

Fires burning everywhere, smoke blacking things out, fighting, gun shots, blood, ringing, rings, shots, smoke, fire, so much fire.

"Ah!" Riven's eyes snapped open, his auburn hair and the sheets damp on his body. He sat up, looking around half-panickied and panting. "...It was just a dream...just a..."

The lunch bell. Kurt had elected to let Riven shadow him for the day at Bayville High. An enthusiastic student, it had probably been a good choice.

"You're gonna wanna avoid that lunch line if you can, and..mh, I didn't know this was on the menu today."

"Hey crawler!" A warty voice got Kurt's attention, both he and Riven turning as a pale teenager approached the two with two other guys, a silver-haired and a brown haired one.

"Oh man, they couldn't have skipped today. It's the Brotherhood," Kurt mumbled to Riven, getting slightly tense. His gaze was directly mostly on the lead one.

"Yo, I'm Todd. You Kurt's shadow?" he asked, getting pretty close to Riven. He nodded, looking them all over, not necessarily sizing them up. Lance stepped forward. "Guess you're like us then, huh? Mutants." Another nod.

"What, you got a problem speaking up?" Pietro snarked, drawing Riven's gaze.

"No."

"Tch, you sure don't Pietro," Todd voiced Riven's own thoughts, turning back to him. "Soz it looks like you'z already picked your side."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Toad. It's not like we've never brought someone over to the Brotherhood," Lance smirked at Kurt, whose glare intensified towards him.

"Tabitha is not one you. Leave her alone, Alvers."

"Or what?"

"Let's go Kurt," Riven's decisive voice got both of their attention, Lance smirking and Kurt coming to his senses and looking slightly withdrawn. "Guess you only talk when it matters." Riven looked at Lance without care to his remark, picking up his tray and following Kurt without speaking again.

"Hn, didn't expect that," Todd remarked, Lance and Peitro glancing at one another. "What are you thinking Lance?"

"...Let's keep an eye on him, for now. I've got a feeling about this guy."

"Like you had a feeling about Tabitha? -Ah!"

"Sorry about that, she's a good friend of mine," Kurt openly apologized for leaving Riven aside while he tried to settle a score in the middle of the cafeteria. They were approaching a table of other Institute members. "It's alright," Riven replied, not caring about the Brotherhood in the least. He didn't want to be part of another one.

"Guess you've met the next generation of dropouts," the pale girl said as Kurt and Riven sat across from her and a purple rooster.

"Riven, this is Rogue," Kurt introduced them, Rogue having disappeared last night.

"Nice to meet you," the teenager said.

"Whose the new guy Rogue? He doesn't look like another loser."

"Riven, this is my friend Risty. She's a new student here too."

"Not anymore! I'm passing the title onto this guy – Riven right? As in, torn in two?"

The mutant nodded, introducing himself to her as well.

"So, what do you think of coming to school here?" Kurt asked expectantly of his companion, having gotten him to open up a bit and been able to learn a little more about him after spending the day together. He had never been a formal school, he liked to learn, and he was pretty clever.

"It's very different," was his first reply, Kurt giving a start at that answer then grinning. "I've never been home schooled. What's it like?" he asked, hoping that was something Riven would talk about. He thought for a moment, and it appeared that it was. "It was actually pretty rigorous, it wasn't so structured," Riven admitted.

"I guess it would be harder, not being able to talk with your friends in between every class."

Riven didn't say anything in reply, seeing Scott pulling up in his car.

"Ah, our ride's here!"

"Hey, new guy!" Riven leveled his gaze at the silver blur, who stopped right in front of him. "What's your power?" he asked, his eyes seeming to ask something different. Riven looked at him carefully, debating whether to answer him. "Hey, Maximoff, we're leaving," Scott said, coming to stand by Riven and Kurt.

"You know I'm quick, Summers," Pietro replied, looking back at Riven. "So what is it?"

"It's complicated."

"Psh, jeeze, what a loser. Let the x-geeks have him," Todd replied, opening a can of soda. Blob tossed back his third, looking at his house mates. "I don't know Toad, the guy sounds kind of tough."

"Not intimidated easily anyway," Pietro somewhat agreed. "You're not the guy for that," Lance replied, getting laughs from Blob and Toad. Wanda sighed, looking at Lance. "He's being vague around everyone, he's not only avoiding telling you anything."

"We might be able to convince to join the Brotherhood. He doesn't trust the X-men yet anymore than he does us."

**As stated, I don't know if I'll continue this or where it is going, but there are some possibilities of further chapters. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This was written months after rediscovering Chapter 1, in about half an hour without much of a goal in mind. **

Riven looked down at the paper in his lap, flipping the pencil over in his fingers idly.

Glancing up at a knock at his door, his eyes met Kurt's as the door swung open on it's own.

"How's it going?" Kurt asked, coming in as the other looked back to it. Riven hadn't said anything about homework either, Beast having appeared for a short time and elected to try assigning Riven some after he had shadowed Kurt in his chemistry class.

The silence continuing, Kurt took it as saying "not well". "You didn't have chemistry at home?"

The pencil stopped moving, punctuating the silence.

"No," Riven replied, surprising Kurt.

"What? But it's interesting, and you seem pretty smart.."

The recipient gazed up, another pause marking the progression of time. "...I learned things that were more practical." His eyes fading a moment and looking ahead, Kurt was unsure to continue asking questions. "...What is it?" he ventured.

Riven looked back at him. "...Given the right situation, anything information can be practical, I suppose."

"Ah, yes..." That gave Kurt pause, that having been one of the most invested things the new recruit had said yet, and his train of thought not having been on that track. "Uh, I guess philosophy was one of your areas of study then?" It was something of a joke, but the other mutant nodded, sitting cross-legged on his bed.

Kurt had never considered philosophy more practical than chemistry, but he liked the way Riven used the former for the latter, his brown eyes doing battle with the black text again. A number of numbers were filled out, other blanks were reflected in the brown.

"I can help you with a couple if you want," Kurt offered, almost hesitating as Riven seemed nearly meditative. Quiet, withdrawn.

"...No, that's alright. Thank you."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you at dinner then."

**The next chapter, which I plan on writing now, will focus on the Danger Room or training of some sort. Riven will show his powers and skills in combat with some of the other mutants. I enjoy writing action sequences. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3. I'm still not entirely sure where this is headed, but it was fun writing the action scenes! Oh by the way, I guess it doesn't hurt to note this: Riven and any other original content is owed by me.  
**

"...The Danger Room." Bobby was explaining the next morning, "I just hope you had a light breakfast."

"Hopefully they go easy on us, since it's his first time," Sam said, not having headed that advice. Riven stood by, nodding at Bobby and glancing at Sam. "His power is propelling himself through the air..." Riven had noted. Riven admittedly felt somewhat under-prepared. Wearing the same uniforms Bobby and Sam wore, he had gotten used to wearing a coat, cloak, some kind of outerwear. Having been told all new recruits started with the uniform, he had requested and been given a long length of the yellow material, which he wore in a gathered loop hanging from his right hip. "I can...do well with this," he thought, walking into the bowl just behind the other two.

Up at the controls, Scott, Kurt, and Kitty stood by. "Alright, are you guys ready?" Scott asked over the PA. Bobby gave a shout, Sam gave a nod, and Riven noted where the finish line was. It soon disappeared as the outer ring of the floor lowered, the line through a thick column of metal now.

"Begin."

The three began to run around the track, staying together with Bobby in the lead and Riven bringing up the rear. A wall started to rise up slowly in front of them, all three clearing it before it was up with ease.

"Go easy if you want, but don't make it boring!" Bobby called up to the deck.

"Right," Scott said as Kitty and Kurt glanced at him, a wall springing up a few paces in front of the training trio.

"Woah!" Bobby encased himself in ice and started up a ramp of it, clearing the obstacle. Sam rocketed over it. Riven squatted down for an instant before springing up, grasping the lip and flipping over the wall easily. He landed on his feet and kept after Sam and Bobby, all three weaving as spikes rose up from the floor.

Riven cleared them first, throwing himself over a wall as it started to rise, rolling out of it and continuing unimpeded.

"Not bad," Bobby said, catching up. Riven didn't reply as the floor suddenly lowered, momentarily trapping them.

Two turrets emerged from the outer wall of the maze, trained on the two. Riven dodged the first blast, Bobby firing at the second gun. His ice ray was beat back with a resounding blast, the first gun firing two rounds.

Bobby braced himself for a hit that didn't come. Riven's left hand went to his hip, the cloth unraveling for three feet before it cleanly separated from the rest.

Kitty watched as Riven really used his powers for the first time. It looked like he was drawing a sword. The strip was was becoming rigid. The first blast hit the cloth in Riven's hand, fizzing on it as it was effectively blocked. Riven held a sharp, fully functional yellow saber in his hand an instant later. Blocking the second blast, he took up an offensive fencing stance and thrust forward. The tip of the blade shot off, impaling the laser and rendering it useless. A swift second stab did the same to the remaining one. "Woah, that was cool," she grinned.

"Nice one!" Bobby exclaimed as they hurried out of the pit, Sam going overhead, dodging a buzz saw. "You guys coming?" he asked, touching down and running across the finish line. Riven and Bobby joined him a few seconds later, Sam seeing the sword. The blade withered just as suddenly as it has sharped, the cloth returned to normal as Riven tucked it back into his belt.

"Don't know what we're gonna call you, but nice having you in there," Bobby said, Sam nodding his approval.

"Thank you," Riven replied, the three standing triumphant as the floor raised back to floor level. Bobby and Sam still seemed talkative, but all three looked to the side as Amara came running into the room.

"Huh, sorry I'm late," she apologized, straightening up and a raising a hand, fire emitting from it, Riven glancing at it. "Ready to go now."

"You'll have to make it up later Amara, there isn't time for another run through," Scott informed her, drawing a sigh from the girl.

"I wonder if this or high school is harder for Riven to adjust to," Kitty mused as the three left the bay and went to join the others to get to school.

"I'd say high school at this point," Kurt replied.

"That was pretty cool," Kurt said to Riven as they stopped at his locker, "can you only do that to strips, or can you use it on any cloth?"

"Uh-Riven?" Kurt asked, the other teenager not seeming to have heard him. He focused, meeting his eyes and reading his expression. "Sorry," he apologized.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked him. A silver-haired student interrupted, whatever Riven's response was.

"Hey. You never answered my question yesterday," Pietro gave his greeting, stopping inches from Riven as he turned around, grinning in his face.

"He-" Kurt paused as Pietro raised a palm to him, not taking his eyes off the other boy. "I'll be fast." Riven held his gaze briefly, Pietro's tone sounding vaguely threatening. He started to walk away. Pietro's other hand moved to the lockers, blocking his path.

"C'mon, I'll even pay you," he coached, pulled out a folded bill. Riven glanced it, then at Kurt, who was waiting for Riven to respond, not sure what Riven was doing but about ready to force their leave all the same. The nemakinetic moved his gaze back to the blue one boring into him, holding it calmly and without a flinch as Pietro pocketed the money.

"No? ...And you're still not talking much," he said, continuing to goad him, pressing him.

"I don't have anything to say," Riven replied. He held up his hand. A single bill was folded between his middle and index finger.

Pietro blinked and stuttered, looking down to his pocket before back to Riven. He snatched his money back, looking at Riven annoyed as he made sure to securely put it away, Riven getting off of the lockers nonchalantly. The antagonist grinned after a pause, though. "Not bad. I'll see you later," he said as the bell rang, classes letting out and students filling the halls.

Kurt watched him go before looking at Riven questioningly, who offered a small grin. Kurt began to laugh.

"Did you use your powers for that?" he asked, the two finally leaving his locker, heading to the outdoor lunch tables.

"Use your powers for what?" Kitty asked, catching up with them.

"Pietro was trying to intimidate Riven. He took the bride he offered right out of his pocket!"

Kitty gave a laugh. "Psh, isn't that like stealing?"

"He took it back," Riven told her, then answered Kurt's question after a pause. "No, he was just too busy to notice it coming out of his pocket."

"But it was in his pocket...and you were staring right back at him," Kurt refuted, Riven just giving a shrug. Kurt had been watching them intently, Riven knew. He hadn't noticed Riven never said the money wasn't securely in Pietro's pocket - implied it, sure - though Riven had gotten it using only skill.

Riven stood alone outside of the school, waiting for Kurt to come back. He had forgotten about a quiz he needed to make up, and had asked Riven if it was alright if they walked back to the Institute.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't make it up another time, and Scott is probably already leaving."

Riven had agreed. He preferred walking to riding in a car anyway, and it was a nice day. Not content to sit and wait, he had gotten up to look around more. Making his way into the trees and clearings around the main building, he had memorized where most everything was in his second day there. It was a pretty large campus, but he was a fast learner and quick on his feet, usually.

"Hey new guy, think fast!"

Riven ducked as Toad sailed over his head, landing on a tree trunk and jumping back onto the ground, facing him.

"Sorry, Riven, we're not good at waiting," Pietro apologized, Riven half turning as he was addressed from behind, seeing Todd at his front, Pietro behind him, and Lance and Fred at his flanks. He put his hand on his belt. He eyes flicked to Todd.

The grey mutant jumped again, Riven ducking and running. Todd jumped after him, Riven heading from for a tree as his belt came undone.

"Yo, don't trip into that tree!" Toad laughed. Riven threw the belt around it, the other end coming around the trunk and into his hand. He planted his sole on the trunk and started running up it, bracing himself against the trunk.

"Hey!" Todd jumped onto the trunk, almost running into it.

Riven pushed off, back-flipping over the other mutant and letting his cloth go with a flick of his wrists. The belt snapped back to the trunk, the ends wrapping around Todd's chest and stitching themselves together, securing him there. "Hey!"

Riven put a hand on his scarf as he turned to face the other three, it coming free from around his neck.

Pietro shot forward, smiling and grabbing it. "You're not the only one with quick hands! -Ah!" The scarf in his hand sprung up and wrapped around it and his wrist, Riven gathering and strengthening his end, throwing the caught speedster back.

He grunted as he hit Fred. "Uh, thanks Blob," Pietro said, rubbing the back of his head and his wrist as his team mate charged Riven. He started to take up a stance, then stumbled. The earth was shaking beneath his feet. Lance increased the level.

Stumbling and seeing the incoming Blob, Riven threw himself into the fall. Ducking under Blob's fists and wrapping the scarf around them, he continued to slide under his legs, making the rest of the article ensnare them. Fred tried to catch his balance as his bound limbs and Lance's tremors knocked him down, the ground shaking for an instant longer than Lance intended.

Riven, getting back to his feet, was soon shaking again as the ground quaked, Lance sending it rolling towards him. Riven jumped up, grabbing a tree branch and swinging out. Lance grunted as Riven's boot connected with his chest, Riven landing next to him as he fell.

Quickly standing and ready to run, adjusting his jacket, Riven grunted as a silver blur passed him, pulling at his sleeve and freeing his arm from it, the limb getting twisted around in the process.

"Do we just gotta take all your clothes?" Toad asked, jumping onto Riven's back. The mutant quickly took off the rest of his jacket, struggling with Toad briefly before his jacket gathered up around him, Riven throwing him off and into the oncoming Pietro, knocking them both down.

"Riven!" Kurt called, porting next to his friend, grabbing hold of him immediately and teleporting them away.

Pietro and Todd untangled themselves, Lance rubbing his head.

"Wooh," Fred groaned from his position on the ground.

Kurt and Riven appeared just off the sidewalk, a safe distance away from the school.

"Oh man! Are you alright?" Kurt asked, also looking around to make sure no one had seen, ushering them onto the pavement.

Riven nodded, appearing disoriented from the dimensional jump. "Yeah," he stated, looking away. His eyes moved to his arm, as Kurt's did, who half extended his hand as Riven gently tried to roll his shoulder, wincing and letting it lie still. "Your arm!"

Riven opened his eyes, positioning it carefully, the injured limb bent with the forearm resting in front of his chest. He looked at Kurt. "Stand in front of me," he said, Kurt coming to stand between Riven and the street. His shirt sleeve separated at the shoulder and split down the middle, the band of cloth reshaping and sewing itself into a sling and securing the arm. Kurt didn't immediately step away. "Is it dislocated?"

"I think it's just sprained," Riven said, gingerly letting it go and straightening up, the bicep and shoulder muscles swollen and red. He blinked, swallowing and looking at Kurt. "Thanks."

"Euh, no problem," Kurt said, taking a step back from his friend. "The Brotherhood is in so much trouble the next time we see them!" He was a little surprised an injured shoulder was all Riven suffered, having seen him knock Avalanche down before Toad and Quicksilver. "The school nurse might still be there, let's..."

"Hey, Kurt! ...Riven! What happened!?" Jean asked as she pulled up to the curb, getting out.

"Jean? What'r-" Kurt started to ask, Jean interrupting with her explanation.

"Scott called and said you had to stay late for a test, I was going to pick you guys up after practice. What happened?" She asked again, lightly extending a hand to Riven's arm, who's face showed slight pain.

"The Brotherhood attacked him while I was – "

"Pietro, and the others, ambushed me and I defended myself," Riven cut in, preferring to speak for himself, Kurt stopping. "Pietro saw I was going to use my jacket so he tried to pull it off of me. It feels like a sprain."

"Uh-" Jean started to ask another question, but put it off. "Alright; c'mon, let's get this looked at."


End file.
